


TRAD - this one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find

by Loclo4



Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus and Five in the Apocalyspe, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, excepts it hurts way more, it's the whole
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loclo4/pseuds/Loclo4
Summary: Le pire, pense Klaus, ce n'est pas la mort. Ne le dites pas à Ben, mais il est un peu apathique vis-à-vis de cette partie depuis. . . un moment maintenant. La mort et Klaus ont une certaine relation qui défie toute explication, et bien qu'il ait toujours peur des fantômes, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu peur au moment où il a donné un coup de pied dans le seau. Peut-être que ça fait partie de ses pouvoirs, peut-être que c'est juste lui.Ce ne sont donc pas les mourants. Ce n'est pas non plus l'apocalypse, car Klaus est en fait un peu surpris que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'est pas le fait que la disparition de Five l'ait précipité directement en enfer, ni que Klaus soit un fantôme maintenant, ni qu'il soit apparemment coincé à suivre son frère comme un Casper discount.Non, Klaus peut s'occuper de toutes ces choses. Mal, mais il le peut.Le pire, c’est que Five pense qu’il est seul, et Klaus ne peut pas lui dire le contraire.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997854
Kudos: 2





	TRAD - this one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [this one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390759) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



> Yeah everybody ! Voici une traduction de Comes un Goes écrite en anglais par hujwernoo que vous pouvez trouver sur AoOO (Archive of Our Own). Enjoy !
> 
> C'est une de mes préférées sur TUA et franchement la première à me donner envie de traduire une histoire de l'anglais. Donc j'espère que vous allez vraiment autant aimer que moi ^^

Le pire, pense Klaus, ce n'est pas la mort. Ne le dites pas à Ben, mais il est un peu apathique vis-à-vis de cette partie depuis. . . un moment maintenant. La mort et Klaus ont une certaine relation qui défie toute explication, et bien qu'il ait toujours peur des fantômes, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu peur au moment où il a donné un coup de pied dans le seau. Peut-être que ça fait partie de ses pouvoirs, peut-être que c'est juste lui.

Ce ne sont donc pas les mourants. Ce n'est pas non plus l'apocalypse, car Klaus est en fait un peu surpris que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'est pas le fait que la disparition de Five l'ait précipité directement en enfer, ni que Klaus soit un fantôme maintenant, ni qu'il soit apparemment coincé à suivre son frère comme un Casper discount.

Non, Klaus peut s'occuper de toutes ces choses. Mal, mais il le peut.

Le pire, c’est que Five pense qu’il est seul, et Klaus ne peut pas lui dire le contraire.

« J’ai vu une boîte de lait condensé par là », raconte Klaus à Five alors qu’il s'enfonce dans la mauvaise direction. « Non, par là. Ugh, tu ne pouvais jamais accepter la critique »

Klaus passe par un morceau de décombres. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi Ben n’aimait pas le faire. Sa poitrine tremble un instant, et il ressent la brève mais extrême sensation déroutante de se décorporer et de se réformer en une seconde, sauf qu’il n’est pas vraiment corporel pour commencer et que l’analogie s’effondre là-bas parce qu’apparemment l’anglais n’a pas de mots pour certains aspects de la physique qu’il n’a pas encore découvert. Five pourrait probablement les découvrir, mais Five n’est pas conscient que Klaus existe sur n’importe quel plan de la réalité et ne peut donc pas mettre son cerveau monstrueusement énorme au travail pour comprendre la mécanique de la physique fantôme.

Klaus n'a jamais pensé qu'il voudrait un jour ne pas être seul. Il n'a jamais été seul de sa vie, il en a rêvé pendant des années, il l'a poursuivi sur des sommets toujours plus hauts, mais maintenant c'est la seule chose qu'il veut faire : parler à son frère.

« Tu devrais faire une descente au magasin du coin de la Quatorzième », dit Klaus à Five, en marchant à ses côtés. Five tire son triste petit chariot de ferraille inestimable derrière lui. « Le propriétaire gardait, par exemple, quatre douzaines de bouteilles de vodka derrière le comptoir. Les bonnes choses. Goldmine, juste là ».

Cela fait presque deux mois depuis. . . depuis. Klaus a continué de faire des commentaires tout le temps, mais l'esprit de Five commence clairement à s'affaiblir. Klaus n'a aucune idée de la signification de ses équations griffonnées, mais il est presque sûr que l'essentiel est que Five est coincé ici pour le long terme. Il a regardé Five essayer de se renvoyer des dizaines de fois, et à chaque fois les poings de Five s'éteignent et il se brise à nouveau.

Klaus n'est pas sûr qu'il reste quelque chose à casser, désormais.

« Trouves quelque chose de plus beau que ce manteau, au moins. Je sais que le chic de l'apocalypse fait fureur de nos jours, tu es un vrai pionnier, mais qu'en est-il de cette écharpe de la semaine dernière ? Tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser autre chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie ? C'était de la soie ! » Klaus a levé les mains pour souligner l'ampleur du faux pas de Five. Ce n'était pas vraiment une égratignure. Mais rien qui ne vaille la peine de jeter un si beau vêtement. Klaus a toujours cru très fortement à l'importance de la mode.

« Et aussi », ajoute Klaus, pour faire monter la pression maintenant. « Je pense que tu as tout faux, baby bro. T'es censé enlever les vêtements du mannequin et le laisser derrière toi. Non pas que je ne promeuve pas l'amour sous toutes ses formes, et je te soutiens dans tous tes efforts de survie, mais sérieusement, Five, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Ledit mannequin couché sur son côté dans le chariot, son visage en plastique regardant le ciel. Klaus l’a regardé avec prudence. Il était. . . presque certain que le plan ultime de Five pour remonter dans le temps pour annuler l’apocalypse n’avait pas besoin d’un mannequin.

Presque.

Être (apparemment) seul dans l’apocalypse a en quelque sorte coûté cher à Five, Klaus peut l'admettre. Bon sang, ça a coûté cher à Klaus aussi, mais il essaie de se concentrer sur la personne qu’il a une chance de réparer. Ça économise tellement plus de temps de cette façon.

Un scintillement dans le coin de sa vision fait lever la tête de Klaus, mais ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu qui passe. Il frissonne et s'entoure de ses bras immatériel. Cela ne le rend pas plus chaleureux - il a du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'est la chaleur, même de nos jours, mais peu importe - mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il scrute l'horizon à la recherche de mouvements, mais il n'y a rien.

C’est étrange. Klaus n’est pas habitué au silence et à l’immobilité. C’est toujours en train de s’écraser, de crier et d’avoir une énergie infiniment frénétique, soit la sienne, soit celles des fantômes, parfois les deux, parfois si confus qu’ils ne font qu’un. Klaus ne se souvient pas de l’époque où tout devait être calme, quand il a avalé trop de pilules ou enfoncé trop d’aiguilles dans son corps et a détourné un pauvre connard de la prise en charge de patients hospitalisés pour redémarrer le cœur d’un junkie. Il ne se souvient pas de ces moments, et la façon dont Ben le décrivait, si calme et sans vie, semblait toujours être quelqu’un d’autre. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il n’a jamais vraiment pris au sérieux le plaidoyer de Ben.

Ben. Klaus soupire avec les poumons qu’il n’a pas, frappant désespérément les rochers et les ordures seulement pour que son pied fasse cette chose tremblotante. Il espère que Ben est allé dans le Grand Au-delà, ou partout où que les fantômes sont allés après qu’ils aient décidé d’arrêter de gronder sur le seul vrai médium du monde à propos de leurs stupides petits problèmes. Il espère que tous ses frères et sœurs vont de l’avant, mais comme il n’a pas vu les autres depuis presque la moitié de sa vie, c’est Ben sur lequel il se concentre le plus.

Il s'en sert comme une bonne distraction pour éviter de sauter sur les ombres et les débris dans le vent. Honnêtement, Klaus ne sait pas où sont passés tous les fantômes, mais il ne peut pas rassembler assez de sentiments pour se soucier particulièrement d'eux. Tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est ce que leur absence implique pour Ben et, dans une moindre mesure, pour le reste de ses frères et sœurs. Si ce qui a provoqué l'apocalypse a fait que tous les fantômes l'ont empêché de passer à autre chose, alors génial ! Hourra ! Five ne peut probablement pas imaginer que cet enfer désolant s'aggrave, mais Klaus a passé sa vie à voir ce que des milliers et des milliers de cadavres mutilés et criards peuvent ajouter à un endroit, et il n'a aucun désir de désillusionner son frère.

Si l’apocalypse n’efface pas seulement les vivants, mais aussi les morts, alors. . .

Eh bien. . . Ça n’a pas d’importance à long terme. Five va réparer ça de toute façon.

« N’oublies pas d’obtenir plus de fournitures médicales, » commente Klaus à Five sans rien faire. « Tu ne peux jamais avoir trop de drogues. Personne n’est là pour t’empêcher de prendre les bons. »

Five, sans surprise, ne lui répond pas, bien qu’il fasse un détour vers une petite pharmacie qu’ils avaient trouvée trois jours avant de se servir sur les étagères. Klaus ne sait pas pourquoi il ne prend pas tout ce qu'il y a, mais il soupçonne que cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont Five devient de plus en plus dépendant à l’alcool pour rester hydraté. Les pilules et l’alcool ne se mélangent pas bien, comme Klaus le sait à un niveau intime.

Ils retournent au fort de Five, que Klaus refuse d’appeler autre chose, principalement pour la réaction imaginaire de Five au nom. Construit dans ce qui était autrefois une bibliothèque, surprise, surprise. Five s'est finalement incliné devant l’inévitable et a commencé à construire un abri d’hiver il y a quelques jours, et le croquis proposé est suspendu à côté de l’entrée de ce qui est, à l’heure actuelle, une habitation délabrée. Les murs sont pour la plupart faits de livres, avec quelques caisses de nourriture et d’autres éléments essentiels éparpillés autour. Le vent siffle au-delà de la colonne étrange qui est toujours debout.

« Home sweet home ! » Klaus rayonne et tourne autour. « Mieux que la plupart des miens depuis une dizaine d’années, c’est sûr. Ce n’était pas du sarcasme, d’ailleurs, tu as un beau fort ici », ajoute-t-il à Five, qui déballe son butin et ne parvient pas à apprécier la pure grandeur de son domicile. Certes, il est venu ici directement de la grande maison chic de leur enfance, mais quiconque l'appelle une maison est soit trompé ou programmé pour.

Five s'arrête quand il a rangé toutes les provisions. Il s’assoit sur une pile de manuels de physique quantique et regarde le seul objet restant dans le chariot : le mannequin, encore vêtu d’une blouse légèrement déchiquetée mais toujours élégante de couleur crème. Klaus peut apprécier l’esthétique de la chose, mais c’est bizarre de voir Five la regarder comme ça. C’est le regard que Klaus se souvient avoir vu beaucoup, beaucoup de fois auparavant : grincements de dents, frustrations veineuses qui mènent à d’énormes disputes avec Reginald et Five qui s’envolent parce qu’il n’aime pas avoir de limites humaines. Seulement cette fois il y a un pli que Klaus n’a jamais vu auparavant, et il faut peut-être trop de temps pour se rendre compte que ce pli est le désespoir.

« Je vais t'appeler Delores », annonce Five, à propos de rien, et Klaus sort presque de sa peau car c'est la première fois que Five s'exprime en plusieurs jours. Puis il enregistre ce que Five a dit, et fait un bruit qui est un croisement entre un cri offensé et un rire semi-hystérique.

« Delores ? Excuses-moi, c'est clairement une Marilyn avec cette chemise, et pourquoi nommes-tu un mannequin, Five, ne t'ai-je pas fourni suffisamment de divertissement ? Suis-je remplacé par un morceau de plastique ? »

Klaus poursuit sa critique unilatérale du choix de compagnon de Five et du choix des noms et des choix en général, comme son terrible rationnement et son entrée précoce dans l'alcool, son relâchement dans la collecte de matériaux pour l'hiver et son comportement d'âne têtu avec un complexe de dieu si énorme qu'il pensait pouvoir jouer avec le voyage dans le temps et abandonner sa famille pendant dix-sept ans ; ils pensaient tous qu'il était mort, sauf qu'il était en fait coincé dans un véritable enfer sur terre où Klaus ne peut pas du tout l'aider et doit le regarder se détériorer si profondément qu'il a commencé à se faire des amis imaginaires pour ne pas devenir fou.

Klaus découvre qu'il peut, en fait, pleurer comme un fantôme.

« Delores », Five hoche la tête. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ».

« Ouais », s'étouffe Klaus, « Ouais, Delores, ravi de te rencontrer. Bienvenue dans l'apocalypse ».


End file.
